1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical modules, and particularly, to an image sensor module and a camera module including the image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensor modules generally include a ceramic substrate, an image sensor, and a circuit board module. The image sensor is electrically connected on a lower surface of the ceramic substrate by a method of flip-chip package. The ceramic substrate is positioned on the circuit board module and electrically connected to the circuit board module by conductive glue. The image sensor is received between the circuit board module and the ceramic substrate. However, in testing, the image sensor module is subjected to heating and the conductive glue will generate gas. As such, the air pressure between the ceramic substrate and the circuit board module will increase and the ceramic substrate may be forced away from the circuit board module, resulting in a bad electrical connection.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor module and a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.